


Whumptober 2020 - 8 - Abandoned

by Aiden_Ravelle



Category: Power Rangers R.P.M.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:28:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26999698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiden_Ravelle/pseuds/Aiden_Ravelle
Kudos: 2





	Whumptober 2020 - 8 - Abandoned

Ziggy looked up from his chair, frowning when he saw Dillon walk in. “What are you doing here?”

“Looking for you.”

Ziggy laughed coldly, “Right. After all this time, now you want to find me?”

“Zig..” Dillon sighed, “I heard what Dr. K did but I never expected to find you here.”

“What? Back with the mob? It’s not like I had anywhere else to go.”

“You could have come found me.”

“And interrupted your time with your sister? And Summer?”

“You’re important to me. I needed time to catch up with Tenaya, but I’m back now.”

“You left me. Dr. K abandoned me! Why should I trust any of you?”

“You know I’ve always been here for you.”

Ziggy swiveled his chair around so Dillon wouldn’t see the tears forming in his eyes, “Then why did you leave?”

“I told you, it was never going to be a permanent thing. I was always planning on coming back.” After no response from the green ranger, Dillon added, “The garage looked empty. Her lab was dusty, she’s been gone a while. You can come back to the garage with us. Home, with us.”

“Just so you can leave me again?”

“I’m never leaving you, Zig. I’ll spend every day of my life proving that to you. I.. I love you, and it took me a while to figure that out. But I’m here, to stay.”

“It’s not like I can just up and leave the mob. Especially since I’ve worked my way up pretty high.”

“Then stay with them, but come home with us. Spend your days dealing drugs or whatever it is you do, but at night, come home. The group misses you. I miss you.”

Ziggy wiped his eyes and turned back around. He looked at Dillon with searching eyes before nodding.

“Come on, you look like you need a good meal,” Dillon assessed. “Flynn was going to cook tonight.”

Ziggy stood and went to grab his jacket. Dillon glimpsed scars running down his arms and wondered how many more he’d gotten while he was away.

Ziggy looked up at Dillon quietly.

Dillon gently wrapped his arms around the other man, “Everything will be alright now.”

Ziggy nodded against Dillon’s shoulder, melting into the hug.


End file.
